Désiré Bower
Mayor Désiré Bower was a suspect in the murder investigations of popular ice skater Juan Rodrigo Vasquez in Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay) and urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez in The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay). Profile Désiré is the 72-year-old mayor of the Love Village, located up in the mountains of White Peaks. Désiré has white hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a mustache. He dons a pink dress jacket, white-blue striped dress shirt, a red tie with hearts, and a "MAYOR" lanyard around him. Moreso, he wears a mountain brooch and a flag of America on the left side of his dress jacket. In his first appearance, Désiré sports a red rose on his dress jacket. It is known that Désiré eats cherry liquor chocolates. In his second appearance, he ditches the rose and it is discovered that he likes riddles, smells of blackberries and uses snow chains. Events of Criminal Case Hearts of Ice and the player at the Love Village.]] Désiré welcomed the team of Amy and the player to the Love Village, but the tour was terminated after the player found an ice skater named Juan Rodrigo dead on top of an ice statue with his head sliced. Désiré felt Juan Rodrigo was everything to the village citing that his death would bring despair to the romantic front and as such, the player questioned Désiré. Désiré saw Juan Rodrigo as a son to the village, citing he was the reason as to why he served five terms as the village's mayor. All the tourists loved Juan Rodrigo's ice skating, but Désiré suggested the team look at Juan Rodrigo's chalet to find clues to further incriminate Juan Rodrigo's killer. .]] Désiré would be up for another round of questioning after the player found a snow globe (with a message directed to Juan Rodrigo) during the team's second trip to Juan Rodrigo's chalet. The message (unraveled by the player) warranted a second conversation with the mayor. Désiré told the authorities Juan Rodrigo insulted the village at times due to the victim's beliefs that Love Village wasn't large enough. This suggested Juan Rodrigo had dreams to land stardom in Ivywood Hills. On the other hand, Désiré suggested that many tourists would also come to try and see the notoriously mythical creature known as the Night Walker, which would be the new attraction for Love Village. Désiré was exonerated after a heartbreak was found to be the driving motive of murder. In the aftermath of the case's closure, Désiré requested Frank's service to ensure bravery medals directed to Duncan Young was supplied properly. Désiré also wanted Frank and the player to unearth reasons as to why Duncan was incapable of serving in the Pacific Bay Police Force through a newspaper article left in the White Peaks Candy Shop. The End of the Night that the Night Walker didn't exist at all.]] Désiré found himself in trouble after Amy and the player found a poster (with the player matching the stamp of the Love Village) in which he tried to make the Night Walker legend a fad, making him a suspect of Roberto's murder investigation. Désiré admitted that he placed those posters since the Night Walker legend was getting out of control on his watch, but Amy countered him with news about the Night Walker killing Roberto near the forest bridge of White Peaks. Désiré refused to believe the police since the Night Walker legend attracted too many dubious characters to the district given what happened during the events of The White Peaks Project. All Désiré wanted was to see the fads come to an end. Désiré would be questioned in the Love Village once again after Amy and the player found his tablet in the suicide peak of the mountain top, but not without Hannah announcing a finding of the Love Village mayor playing puzzles on the tablet often. Hannah also told Amy and the player Désiré used the tablet to take pictures of Roberto, stalking the victim as well. Désiré asked Amy and the player whether or not they were chasing ghosts, but Amy countered the mayor by presenting him his tablet, telling him that he was using his tablet to stalk Roberto. Amy further told Désiré that week after week he would stalk and threaten Roberto, but the mayor didn't like the rumor-spreading the victim was committing. The junior cop then told Désiré that anyone could be the Night Walker—perhaps it could be Désiré himself. Désiré was sweating after he was interrogated twice by Amy and the player, but was fortunately safe after Amy was forced to put the law over family in an emotional arrest. Trivia *Curiously, Désiré's suit changes from pink to navy-blue in his first mugshot. *Désiré is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Désiré is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay) *The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay) Gallery DBowerPacificBay.png|Désiré, as he appeared in Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay). DBowerPacificBayC30.png|Désiré, as he appeared in The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay). OG_SUS_226_604.jpg OG_SUS_230_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects